crashbandicootfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crash and Rass 2: Wacky Worlds
|image = |developer = Techno Talesoft |publisher = Sierra Entertainment |platforms = Nintendo DS |released = 12 October 2008 (North America) 23 October 2008 (Australia) 7 November 2008 (Europe) 10 January 2009 (Japan) |genre = Action, Adventure, Beat Em' Up |ratings = ESRB for Everyone |modes = Single player, Multiplayer }} is the sequel to Crash and Rass. The story begins with Nass, Coco, and Crunch being kidnapped by Cortex and his minions while Crash and Rass are being chased by two lab assistants. After Crash and Rass goes through levels to levels, they have finally reached to Cortex’s hideout and challenged him to a fight. The sequel to the game is Crash and Rass 3: 7 Lost Worlds. Story Crash and his friends were playing in the beach while Nass, who was graduated from his own school, came into the scenery. But Dr. Neo Cortex and his minions appears hiding behind Crash’s house, Cortex then suspiciously uses some special device that can make him invisible to others, he then, grabs his ray gun and froze Crunch, and send Coco into the basement of Cortex’s hideout with it. And then, he tried to fire his ray gun at Nass, but it ran out of ammo, Cortex then orders his minions to kidnap Nass, Crash and Rass tried to kick Cortex when he tries to order his minions to kidnap Nass, only to get chased by the two very large lab assistants who were recently hired by Cortex. After the two very large lab assistants were defeated, Crash and Rass must conquer the seven or eight worlds in order to rescue his friends. Ending Ending 1: After going through Cortex’s hideout, the duo challenges Dr. Neo Cortex to a fight to the finish, Cortex accepts the challenge. Once again, the duo has defeated Cortex and they saved Coco, Crunch, and Nass, and later, Cortex gets punched out of his hideout and he is lost in Gasmoxia, he then talks to N. Oxide about his plan and how he failed it. Ending 2: This is the same as the first ending, but Cortex is punched out to a mysterious place, he found his old hideout and he uses an abducting machine to capture Crash and his friends, once again, Coco, Crunch, and Nass has been kidnapped again and the duo has to do the same thing all over again. When they arrived at Cortex’s old hideout, the duo wants to challenge him again but Cortex, along with some of his minions, fused themselves together and they became the Mega-Mix V2, the duo was surprised by this and they try to challenge the Mega-Mix, surprisingly, the duo won, the Mega-Mix reverted back to it’s normal form, and Cortex gets punched out again. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to the original Crash and Rass. But because that the game is made in a different game system, there are new different controls for the game, plus, the player can locate the duo in a level with the second screen that acts like a map. The player can now store power-ups in the game if they want to use it later or right now. All crates can be picked up by the duo if their stamina is full. The stamina system is also featured in the game, for example, if the duo’s stamina is full, it means that they are both very strong at this time, and if their stamina is empty, they are weaker and they walk slower and jump lower. The stamina can be replenished either by drinking a water bottle or by pressing the “???” button. Instead of having five levels in each islands, there are now eight levels in each world, the sixth level is a boss fight, it can be accessed if the player completes the first five levels, and the seventh level is an extra level, which is available if the player collects all the crystals and clear gem in the first five levels, and the eight level is an enemy course, it is unlocked by defeating the boss of that world (except in the eighth world, it is unlocked by completing the extra level) . Every time when you complete a level, you will unlock an another level. There are eight worlds in the game, the first world is unlocked by default, while the next six worlds are unlocked by defeating the boss of the previous world, and the eight world is referred as the secret world, which is unlocked by having all of the gems, crystals, and by completing the past 49 levels. The eighth world only has nine levels. The first two levels of the game are short levels so that’s why their level ID is “0-“Insert random number here.”, boss levels are the only type of levels that actually includes bosses and they must be unlocked if the player gets a key in the other levels, in the extra level, the environment greatly resembles as a village or a city, and the player can do missions to earn a crystal, a power-up, a boss key or a Speckled gem. Bonus level routes are also included as well. Enemy Courses are mini levels where the character that defeats the most enemies after the time limit ends is declared as the winner of that level, winning the enemy course awards the player a checkered gem, it can be played as “Player vs. Player” or “Player vs CPU”. And also, unlike it's predecessor, all the levels have a different music even if the levels are in the same type. Cast Worlds Levels Enemies Enemies are avoidable creatures in the game, they usually resemble as a animal, a plant, or a blob. Each single one of them has a different attack and a different appearance, most of them appears in a different level environment. At the bottom, there's a list of enemies. See Crash and Rass 2: Wacky Worlds/Enemies if you want a more detailed list of enemies. Returning Enemies *Air Striker *Blowvase *Blue Jellectric *Bob-omb *Buzzsaw Twortle *Camo Gongee *Cold Chomper *Common Twortle *Dokiblok *Giant Gongee *Giant Skunkoo *Gongee *Gongee Tribe *Hoppen *Hopster *Kickaroo (previously named “Rangakoo”) *Krawkadillian *Krawkadiver (previous named "Krawkadillian Diver") *Neo Antidote *Neo Missile *Needleblow *Needleblow Needle *Octotangle *Red Jellectric *Skunkoo *Spidoo (previously named “Spider”) *Spikeshell Twortle *Spikeshot (previously named “Pointee”) *Tumefyfish *Twiddling Twortle *Venus Fly Trap *Warnhal *Whipper *Zlying Zypher *Zlying Zyreph (previously a type of “Zlying Zypher”) *Zypher *Zyreph New Enemies *Air Jelly *Ample Antidote *Arrow Antidote *Batfeet *Beastfoot *Big Bouncer *Bigfeet *Blower *Coldillian *Cratebounce *Crater *Crateroll *Craterun *Deep Twortle *Disctractor Twortle *Eelectric *Firedillo *Fire Feeder *Firefish *Flish *Flollow *Fly-bomb *Gnome Gongee *Hopfeet *Hydra Trap *Inhaleo *Jabberoo *Jumpadillo *Krawkasnap *Lavadillian *Mega Missile *Metallico *Needul *Para-bomb *Paracrater *Peekydillo *Pengave *Pengo *Pengu *Pop Uppy *Rangy Roller *Roller Bugger *Rollerdillo *Smelly Skunkoo *Snapping Twortle *Soldierchuck *Spectral Snacker *Spiked Gongee *Springy Gongee *Squiddle *Stickylegs *Stink Fly Trap *Tornadillo *Woodchucky Bosses Unlike the prequel, there are only one boss in each world. Most bosses have a different attack which makes them unique. Items There are many items in the game, like the Wumpa Fruit, Aku Aku Crate, Block Crate and the Twortle Shell. A more detailed list can be found in this page. Returning Items *Wumpa Fruit *Gems *Power Crystal *Water Potion *Apmuw Fruit *Striped Pole *Relics *Block Crate *Twortle Shell *Golden Wumpa Fruit *Mini Wumpa Fruit *Footprint Pad *Aku Aku Crate *Bounce Crate *Arrow Crate *TNT Crate *Nitro Crate *Invisible Crate *Iron Crate *Porcupine Crate *Checkpoint Crate *Detonator Crate *Surprise Crate *Time Crate *Star Crate *Icee *Ico *Broken Crate *Ball and Chain *Fire Bar *Vine *Trampoline *Large Water Potion *Wumpa Whip *Copter Crate *Outline Crate *Switch Box *Infinity Crate *Crash Crate New Items *False Wumpa Fruit *Diamond Platform *Mega Water Potion *Jet Pack Crate *Big Bottle Wumpa Whip *Prismatic Wumpa Fruit *Element Box (Fire/Ice/Water/Earth/Lightning) *Diver Crate *Prismatic Wumpa Whip *Spotted Pole *Flying Fruit *Metal Boots Crate *Guide Box Other * ''Guide Pag'' * ''Beta Elements'' * ''Artworks'' Category:Games Category:Crash Games